My Little Winter Sprite
by Puella Pulchra
Summary: I wish you were here Jack. She thought before turning her attention back to the little baby in her arms. "I love you my little winter sprite, no matter what, I will always love you" Sophie said before kissing her daughter on the forehead. R&R Sophie and Jack even though Jack does not make an appearance for several chapters.


**This may just be a one shot, I do have more written but it needs a lot of work so… yeah expect long pauses between updates.**

**Oh and before I forget**

**I do not own Rise of The Guardians **

Sophie screamed as pain racked her body.

"It's crowning" The Doctor said "It's time to push."

Sophie could vaguely feel the hand she was squeezing, as her older brother Jamie stood beside her for support. Had her eyes been opened, Sophie would have noticed that Jamie was wincing in pain, and that she had likely broken his hand.

But her eyes were not open, as now she had her eyes closed as she tried to expel her soon to be newborn from her body. She pushed once more and the baby left her body. Straight into the doctors hands.

"It's a girl" The doctor said as he put the baby straight into Sophie's arms. She took the baby and smiled.

She breathed and leaned back in her bed suddenly tired. She let go of Jamie's hand and smiled at her brother. He smiled back at her,rubbing his hand.

"So beautiful" She said smiling at her little girl. She looked almost exactly like her father with the white hair and pale skin. The baby's eyes were closed so she couldn't tell what color they were but she was almost positive that they would be ice blue. "Jaqueline Bennett." She called the baby.

"Beautiful name" Jamie said as the nurse came by to wash the baby off. The nurse gently removed the baby from her arms and brought the baby to a sink right in Sophie's line of sight. She wasn't worried the nurses knew what they were doing.

She looked at the hand that Jamie was massaging and found that it looked red and slightly swollen she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry" She said. After all it was she who had requested Jamie be there. Her mother had wanted to be there but Sophie had insisted on just she and Jamie, feeling as though this was a moment that would only be fully and truly realised by she and her brother. As only they knew who the father truly was.

Jamie shook his head. "Relax Soph, I've had worse."

Sophie gave him the same look that their mother used to give them when they were downplaying an injury. It worked about as well as then, because Jamie then sighed and said. "It hurts, but it's not broken Soph, I'm fine."

Sophie smiled as though she had won a battle and told Jamie to put ice on it, as soon as possible. "How' my little Jaqueline, Doctor?" Sophie said turning to the Doctor.

"She is just fine" The Doctor said handing the baby back to Sophie. "She feels a little colder to the touch than normal, but that's nothing to worry about."

_No, it's not_. Sophie thought holding her now sleepy child in her arms. _Considering who her father is._

* * *

><p>"You'll want to feed the baby," The Nurse said as they wheeled her out of the room. "As soon as she wakes."<p>

Sophie nodded still holding the baby now wrapped in a white blanket. "I know," She said marveling at the perfection of her child. She knew without a doubt that this child would be a lot to handle, since she was the daughter of Jack Frost.

Jamie kissed her forehead. "I'll go tell mom and dad." He whispered in her ear before leaving.

"Doyou want your mother and father?" The nurse asked as she was put back into a private room.

Sophie smiled and shook her head. "I just want a few minutes alone with my daughter." She told the nurse.

The Nurse smiled and nodded before turning around to leave.

Looking at her daughter she smiled. "I love you," She whispered. "and I shall protect you with everything I have from everything I can." She vowed and from deep inside she knew she would. She had to for at that moment she realised with sudden clarity that this child was hers, and that she really and truly loved her little Jackie.

She looked outside the window and looked at the moon glowing in the night sky. Her heart saddened for a moment. _I wish you were here Jack. _She thought before turning her attention back to the little baby in her arms.

"I love you my little winter sprite, no matter what, I will always love you" Sophie said before kissing her daughter on the forehead.

Someone knocked on the door effectively killing the moment. "Umm Soph, it's been a few minutes, and mom and dad really want to see their granddaughter." Jamie said sounding very uncomfortable, as though mom and dad were breathing down his neck. Which they probably were.

Sophie laughed freely. "Yeah, yeah come in" She said shifting the baby slightly.

The door opened and Jamie, Mom, and Dad walked in, Sophie smiled and leaned back in her bed as her parents gently removed the baby from her arms. Waking the baby for only a moment before Jaqueline fell back asleep. Jamie sat down by Sophie and held her hand she noticed that it was his left hand he was giving her as the right had ice wrapped around it. "You, ok?" Jamie asked her.

"Just very tired" Sophie said yawning for the first time since giving birth.

Jamie nodded "Well I think you earned it, Take a nap. If the baby wakes…"

"You'll wake me" Sophie said sharply her tone indicating no room for disagreement.

Jamie nodded once more "We'll wake you." He assured her, then he kissed her on the forehead something he hadn't done since she was 7 years old, she smiled and quickly fell asleep.

Above the hospital the moon glowed brightly as down below Pitch stood in the shadows silently plotting; a dark smile forming on his face.

**A/N Yeah so yeah opened up a couple of plots that I may or may not continue. I want to but that may not mean I can. **

**Anyway if anyone was any questions just PM and I'll try answer them as best I can. (Does not have to be this particular story related, but does have to be related to one of my stories.)**

**P.S I have never given birth so If I got anything wrong or exaggerated I apologize.**

***Edit If you recognize this story it's because I had it up last week before deleting after noticing it was riddled with errors so yeah, though if you spot any mistakes let me know and the will be rectified as quickly as possible. Hope you like it!**

**and as always Review if you liked review if you didn't constructive critiscm only please no Flames.**


End file.
